¿Amigos o Algo Más? Gaamatsu y otras parejas
by Tasumi Uchiha
Summary: Matsuri es nueva en Konoha y hace muchas amigas en el verano, pero conoce a un pelirrojo en una situación peligrosa y se llevan mal desde un comienzo, pero con el paso del tiempo surgen nuevos sentimientos e intentan expresarlo, pero hay dificultades.


¡Hola a todos ! este es el primer fic que publico aquí, me encanta Naruto en especial el shippuden así que decidí hacer una historia de Gaamatsu y otras parejas, espero que les guste, aquí está:  
><strong><br>Capítulo 1 : Un horroroso primer encuentro.**

Era una cálida tarde de verano en la ciudad de Konoha, al parecer todos ya habían despertado, excepto un huapo pelirrojo de 17 años, que aún dormía profundamente en su cómoda cama de color negro como el carbón. Pero sorpresivamente sus sueños se vieron interrumpidos por un golpe con una almohada en la cabeza, de parte de su hermana mayor Temari Sabaku No, quien al verlo despertarse le comenzó a gritar como loca.

— ¡Arriba Gaara!— gritó con molestia la rubia.

— ¡Fuera de mi cuarto Temari! ya me cansé de que me tires con el cojín todas las mañanas— gritó con enojo el pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina.

— Eso no sería necesario si te levantaras, tienes práctica de fútbol en quince minutos—le recordó su "querida" hermana.

—Sí, sí como ordenes "mamá"—le dijo el pelirrojo haciendo comillas con sus dedos en la última palabra que pronunció.

Gaara se vistió rápidamente para ir a su práctica en el club deportivo de la ciudad, donde lo esperaban sus amigos y su club de fangirls, que cada día gritaban escandalosamente al verlo anotar un gol.

—Ya llegué —anunció el pelirrojo al ingresar al campo de juego.

— ¡Al fin!, tuvimos que poner a Lee en tu lugar mientras no estabas, ¡es un asco jugando!— le dijo cierto azabache furioso.

—Relájate Sasuke — respondió Gaara.

— ¡Teme! ¡Vuelve al juego!— gritó un rubio de ojos azules.

— ¡Cállate Naruto! ¡Dobe!— le gritó Sasuke.

—Bueno, a jugar —dijo Gaara con esperanzas de parar la pelea que se iba a iniciar.

Mientras miraban el partido, las chicas gritaban y animaban a sus amigos.

— ¡Corre Naruto!—gritaba una chica pelirrosa de hermosos ojos color jade.

— Hola chicas ya vine, disculpen la demora—saludó una castaña de pelo corto y ojos negros al entrar al club.

—Sí que te tardaste— le dijo una chica castaña de chonguitos en el cabello.

—Lo siento Tenten ¿qué tal va el juego?

—El equipo de Neji está ganando — respondió ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, se notaba que le gustaba ese chico —. Oye, ya que te mudaste hace unos día aquí, ¿te gustaría que te presentara con los chicos después del partido?— volvió a hablar la castaña de chonguitos.

—Claro, me encantaría, gracias— sonrío Matsuri asintiendo con la cabeza.

— ¡Chicas! ¡Vengan a sentarse a mi lado! — las llamó una rubia de ojos celestes.

— ¡Ya vamos Ino!— le respondieron ambas castañas. Al sentarse, todas charlaban animadamente y festejaban con cada gol que anotaba su equipo favorito.

Esa tarde todos se divertían y al final, el partido lo ganó el equipo de Neji Hyûga.

— ¡Bien Neji!—gritaron todas las chicas.

—Bueno, Matsuri creo que es hora de que te presente con mis amigos—le dijo Tenten.

—Sí, vamos— respondió emocionada.

Las dos chicas se acercaron al equipo ganador.

— ¡Oigan chicos! los felicito, jugaron muy bien, les quiero presentar a mi nueva amiga, se llama Matsuri—dijo la castaña de chonguitos apuntando a su amiga—. Se mudó a Konoha hace unos días.

— ¡Hola! soy Naruto Uzumaki, ellos son Neji Hyûga, el capitán del equipo, Sasuke Uchiha, Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka, Chouji Akimichi y Shikamaru Nara—dijo alegremente el rubio señalando a cada uno de los mencionados.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlos—dijo la castaña con una amable sonrisa.

— ¡Ah! me olvidaba, él es Gaa...oigan, ¿y Gaara?—preguntó Naruto al notar la ausencia del pelirrojo.

—Seguro debe haberse ido rápido como siempre—dijo con molestia la mayor de los Sabaku No.

—Bueno, supongo que me presentaré con él otro día—dijo apenada la castaña de pelo corto.  
>—Sí, no te preocupes amiga seguro ya lo conocerás—le dijo la rubia.<p>

Al anochecer todos salieron a un restaurante para celebrar otro triunfo del equipo Hyûga, excepto Matsuri que debía regresar a ayudar sus padres a desempacar cajas, ya que eran tantas que no terminaron de acomodarse en más de cinco días. Y también faltaba Gaara, quien se iba rumbo al bar en su motocicleta.

—Qué día tan divertido, que lástima que no conocí al hermano menor de Temari—se dijo la castaña para sí misma.

En eso, mientras cruzaba la pista una moto gris se dirigía hacia ella a toda velocidad. La castaña se quedó quieta y se paralizó, hasta que el vehículo frenó bruscamente y de este bajó un enojado pero atractivo pelirrojo de su edad, que le gritó con toda la frustración del mundo.

— ¡¿Qué no te fijas al cruzar la pista?—Le gritó con rabia el pelirrojo.

— ¡Eso diría yo, eres un despistado, mira el camino cuando vallas en esa carcocha tuya!— chilló la castaña apuntando a la motocicleta gris, que era muy moderna, pero por su enojo no podía reconocerlo.

— ¡Oigan niños, muévanse del camino!—gritaban los conductores desde sus autos que eran cada vez más, ya que los dos adolescentes obstruían el paso en la pista.

— ¡Mira el alboroto que creas chica torpe!—le reprochó el pelirrojo a la castaña.

— ¡Ya me cansé de ti, me voy!—respondió ella, para luego salir corriendo furiosa de ahí.

—_Esa chica estaba loca debe fijarse al cruzar la pista—_pensó Gaara al ver salir corriendo a la extraña chica que había conocido.

Al llegar a su casa, la castaña estaba del peor ánimo del mundo y sentía ganas de descuartizar a ese chico que por poco la mataba.

Pero se le pasó el enojo al recordar que el verano se acababa en una semana y que tendría que empezar sus clases en su nueva secundaria en esa ciudad.

—Es verdad, dentro de una semana iré a la escuela de Konoha, ¡qué emoción!— dijo la castaña.

***—*-*—*-*—*-*—*-*—*-*—*-*—*-*—*-*—*-*—*-*—*-*—***

Bueno aquí termina el primer capi, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Muy pronto subiré la conti. Y si cometí algún error me lo dicen porfa, comenten. Y les dejo unas preguntitas jeje. Byeeeeee.  
><strong><br>****¿Les gustó la historia hasta ahora?**  
><strong>¿Qué creen que pasará?<strong>  
><strong>¿Cuál fue su parte favorita?<strong>

**Próximo capítulo: El primer día de clases y un desagradable reencuentro.**


End file.
